Jinchuuriki's kits
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Naruko was raped by a class mate of hers. The Sandaime Hokage didn't found out about it ten months after the fact ,because of the stupid civilians ,and his greatest enemy paperwork. Now the clans that she is related to want retribution about what happen to her. Watch as Naruko goes from Pariah to Mother and then to Heiress. FemNarutoxfemslash Harem Good Madara BloodlineNaruto,


**Jinchuuriki's kits**

 **summons,Jutsu,Bijuu,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Naruto

Pairing FemNarutoxHinataxHanaxTenTenxInoxTemari Past MinatoxKushina Good Madara

Madara's personality is based on General Iroh's personality from Avatar the last airbender.

Alive in a coma,and captured Kushina In this story Dan ,and Shizune are Namikazes. Kiba Bashing )

 **Checking up on Naruko leads to some major changes in the clans,and Godfathers' reactions**

'I can't believe all those meetings that those stupid civilan council made,and all that paperwork. I should check on Naruko ,and see how she is doing.',said Hiruzen Sarutobi as he knocked on to the door.

"Come in..",said a female voice faintly, which caused Hiruzen to notice something is wrong because he knew that Naruko is usually very energetic. As he open the door his face began to pale as he saw Naruko breastfeeding two babies. One had very dark red hair,and the other had blond hair with streaks of black,brown,and red hair. On both of the babies cheeks were two whisker like birthmarks.

"Naruko where did those babies come from?",asked Hiruzen while mentally praying that they aren't her children.

"They are mine Jiji. Don't you remember you help me give birth to them?,asked Naruko as she passed out.

"Inu,Neko,and Tora take Naruko,and the babies to my mansion. Karasu,and Gama Tell the shinobi heads that I am calling an emergency council meeting in an hour. Hebi,and Kame get my personal doctor to my mansion for medical check up on Naruko ,and the babies including an DNA test on the babies. Suzume get Inoichi Yamanaka in to my mansion to do a mental scan on Naruko.",ordered Hiruzen

'Minato I failed you.',thought Hiruzen as Inu had simular thoughts.

At the Sarutobi clan compound thirty minutes later,Inoichi Yamanaka came out of the mental scan of Naruko,and proceeded to puke in a trash bucket.

"Who is the father of the twins,and who helped with the delivery?",asked Hiruzen who as not smoking his pipe.

"Kiba Inuzuka raped that poor girl. He even used his Ninken to cause physical damage during the rape. As to one who help with delivery I thought it was you as well,but before she passed out from the pain of child birth the henge of the man disappeared to reveal Madara Uchiha.",said Inoichi

"Are you sure that it is Madara Uchiha?",asked Hiruzen

"Yes Lord Hokage. But the odd thing is that just before she passed out he called her his little Uzuhime ,my granddaughter.",said Inoichi which cause Hiruzen to pale.

"It is going to be an interesting meeting.",said Hiruzen

"Where is Tajima,and Mito?",screamed an awaken Naruko which caused Hiruzen to walk in to the room.

"Tajima,and Mito are napping in another room. We will have much to talk about later. I want to say right now I am sorry about not keep you safe better.",said Hiruzen

"It is alright Jiji. Nobody cares about me. Kiba attacked me because I like girls over boys.",said Naruko sadly as an elderly gentleman wearing white doctor's lab coat ,and carrying a medical bag.

"You must not think that dear.",said the doctor.

"Jiji who is this?",asked Naruko

"This is Dr. Kyo Dakki. He is the head doctor, head medical examiner,and my personal doctor.",said Hiruzen

"Ah Hiruzen I just got the dna test for the infants. Kiba Inuzuka is their criminal of a father,but it gets interesting on great grandparents on their mother's side. From their grandmother Kushina their great grandfather is Madara Uchiha which is kind of ironic that the little boy is named after his great great grandfather Tajima Uchiha. On the maternial grandfather side Tsunade-chan is their great grandmother with her lover Dan Namikaze as great grandfather. The little girl is named after her great great great grandmother Mito Senju nee Uzumaki. I sent a messanger hawk to Tsunade,and to my friend Edi in the Uchiha clan.",said

"Why did you send a message to Edi Uchiha?",asked Hiruzen wonder why the Uchiha elder in needed for this matter.

"Edi Uchiha along with small fraction of the Uchiha are pure blooded descended Uchiha . That fraction is truly loyal to Konoha as well are to true Uchiha clan leader Madara Uchiha who is the grandfather of young Naruko here. Someone has to represent the Uchiha clan until Madara's return or until Naruko is of age,and rank to take up her seat on the shinobi council. Most likely it will include the Uzumaki clan ,and Senju clan temporary until Tsunade-chans return. Most likely either one of his daughters will also be teaching Naruko the Uchiha clan jutsu.",said

"I forget who are his daughters?",asked Hiruzen

"His oldest is Mikoto Uchiha who was forced to marry that disrespectable Fugaku Uchiha who put seals on Naruko-chan's bloodlines. His youngest is Zenas Uchiha who was teammates with Kushina-chan,and Hina Hyuga taught by Hideyoshi Hyuga who actually comes to talk to me occassionally about some poor soul who comes across my medical tables in the morgue. I believe Mikoto,Hina,and Mebuki Haruno share responsiblity of godmothers to Naruko.",said

"What bloodlines did Naruko inherited?",asked Hiruzen as he took a drink of water from a glass that was next to a pitcher of water with several glasses.

"Her great great great grandfather's Mokuton, the Sharingan which evolved when that disrespectable Inuzuka raped her,the standard Uzumaki bloodline ,and the Rinnegan which awaken during birth of the twins.",said Dr. Dakki which caused Hiruzen to spit out the water that he was drinking.

"Mokuton are you sure?",asked Hiruzen.

"I did the test my self three time just to be certain.",said

"It is going to be an interesting council meeting. Inu ,and Neko arrest Kiba Inuzuka,and his ninken partner. Bring them to the council meeting room in thirty minutes,and alive.",said Hiruzen

Twenty-five minutes in the council meeting room the heads of the Shinobi clans were wondering why they were there.

"Thank you for coming to this meeting. It is not going to be a happy meeting.",said Hiruzen

"Why is that Lord Hokage?",asked Shibi Aburame

"There is one piece of clan business that must take before this council meeting.",said a white hair tan skined man wearing dark purple armor from the clan war which on the chest bear the Uchiha Fan. He had two katana attached to his left him ,and on his right was several scrolls. His black eyes which were behind a black pair of glasses.

"Edi, you senile old fool. What are you talking about?",demanded Fugaku

"You are guilty of assault,abuse and sealing the bloodlines of the true clan heiress,and for treason against Konoha. Your punishment is that your descendants lose their Sharingan,,and your death.",said Edi as his eyes for change as he activated his first stage of his sharingan ,and then changed to show a black Fuma shuriken in a red circle.

" **Sealing Jutsu:Ritual Descended Seal**.",said Edi as his Mangekyo glow bright red as a black Uchiha fan appeared on the forehead of Fugaku,and his sons who were at home. Edi unsheathed his katana ,and with great speed decapitated Fugaku in one strike.

"Anbu remove the body of Fugaku. Edi Uchiha will take over as acting head until either Madara Uchiha the true clan head returns or until Madara's granddaughter is of age ,and rank to take the clan seat on the council. Now that clan business is take care of it is time for the true reason why we are here. Anbu bring in the prisoner.",said Hiruzen as Edi took what used to be Fugaku's seat as Inu ,and Neko dragged in a bloodied Kiba Inuzuka,and Akamaru who was in a dog carrier with a muzzle his mouth. On the muzzle where several seal.

"I demand to know why my son is here!",demand Tsume Inuzuka

"Your son is charged with rape of an heiress of four clans which two of them being founding clans,assault of an h

eiress,attempted release of the Kyubi from it's jinchuriki,and attempted detruction of the village by use of the Kyubi.",said Hiruzen which caused Hiashi Hyuga,Inoichi,Choza Akimichi,Edi,and even the sleepy Shikaku Nara glared at the bloodied Inuzuka boy as his mother paled.

"Who was the seal master who prevent the Kyubi from escaping? Because when a female Jinchuriki is in child birth that is when the seal is at it's weakness.",asked Hiashis as he continued to glare at the inuzuka who is bleeding.

"Her maternial grandfather Madara Uchiha.",said Hiruzen

"Good Madara help Hashirama when Mito was giving birth to little Itama who is Tsunade's father.",said Edi

"I would of punish you more lightly if I had know what happen sooner,but unforunately for you and your clan the now removed Civilian council sent so much paperwork I did find out until after the fact.",said Hiruzen which caused Tsume to gulp in fear.

"Kiba Inuzuka you are here by sentence to death. Method of death will be determined by Naruko's godparents,and grandparents. You nearly caused a worse internation incident because one of Naruko's godfather is the Yondaime Raikage. Also you nearly screwed up a betrothal between the oldest daughter of the current Kazekage with her made by her father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage because of your bigot attitude. The only saving grace for your clan is the Uzumaki clan as a blood adoption ritual or your clan will be kill from the elderly right down to the newest newborn.",said Hiruzen while Kuromaru was talking to Akamaru.

"Lord Hokage, Akamaru is innocent. He was trying to bite Kiba instead of Naruko.",said the older Ninken.

"Doesn't matter he must be punished as well.",said Hiruzen

"I suggest that Akamaru become Naruko's Ninken partner as she will have to eventually help her pups learn the Inuzuka clan Jutsu.",said Tsume wary about how lord Hokage will act.

"Naruko will not marry in to the Inuzuka clan to lessen the punishment.",shouted Edi

"My thought exactly Edi.",said Hiashi

"As part of the repayment for damage of the Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki Clan that the current Inuzuka heiress is to marry Naruko as a member of the Uchiha clan. As well as Several copies of inuzuka clan jutsu scrolls that only the main line will be allowed to read.",said Hiruzen which caused Tsume to groan as she thought,'Hana is not going to like this.'

"That will work as well as some money be transfered for the care of the young children who were born,because of this tragedy.",said Edi

"I think it would be best for Naruko, and her clan's sanity that any interaction between her children and any Inuzuka member will be heavily moniter.",said Hiruzen as massive amount of killer intent came from outside the village.

"Is it a biju?",asked Hiashi

"No it is Tsunade,and she is royally pissed of.",said Hiruzen as he paled.

Meanwhile in the office of A the Yondaime Raikage who was doing paperwork at the time. A monkey appeared with a scroll. The monkey disappeared as soon as A open the scroll. A read the scroll ,and began to instantly get angry. He smashed his desk in two after reading the scroll.

" **Mabui clear my schedule,and perform the Heavenly Transference Jutsu on me this instant!"** ,Shouted A as his assistant walked into the room.

"Raikage-sama where do you want to go to? Also what is the matter?",asked Mabui

 **"My Goddaughter got rape. I am going to Konoha,and introduce the Bastard to my Iron Claw.",** said an angry A as he pulled out a two massive sealing scrolls from his broken desk.

"Very well then. **Heavenly Transference Jutsu.** ",said Mabui as she performed the jutsu A vanished in a pillar of lightning.

Meanwhile in the land of Hot Springs Jiraiya the toad sanin was doing research for his next book as the monkey appeared with scroll who switch the scroll for his telescope.

"I wonder what Sensei wants.",said Jiraiya as he open the scroll. As soon as he read the words Naruko was raped,Jiraiya bit his thumb,and went through the handsigns before placing his bleeding hand on the ground. As soon as the hand touched the ground a mountain size poof of smoke.

 **"Jiraiya Why did you summon me?",** demanded Gamabunta

"I need to get Konoha as soon as I can.",said Jiraiya

 **"Why do you want to go to Konoha duty slacker?",** asked Gamabunta

"Minato's daughter has been raped.",said Jiraiya in all seriousness. **'Finally taking some responsiblity.'** ,Thought Gamabunta

 **"Hold on tight. When you get to the bastard summon Ma,and Pa. They will want to have words with punk."** ,said Gamabunta as he hopped away from the hotspring.

(Author Notes there will be some NCIS inspired Character.

In this chapter

Original character NCIS inspiration

Edi Uchiha (Madara's Cousin on his mother's side) Eli David

Zenas Uchiha Ziva David

Hideyoshi Hyuga (main branch Hiashi's Older cousin/brother in law) Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Dakki Dr. Donald Mallard aka Ducky

Next chapter

Tenhira Hyuga (main branch distant cousin to Hideyoshi) Jimmy Palmer

Hae Aburame (Shibi cousin) Abby Scuito

Tsubasa Inuzuka Timothy Mc Gee


End file.
